One issue in wireless local area networks (WLANs) is efficiently using the wireless network. The WLAN may support multiple stations transmitting at the same time coordinated by a master station. Additionally, the wireless network may support different protocols including legacy protocols.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, to indicate a resource allocation.